Chinese Cherry Blossom
by CottonCandyLover
Summary: *Chap 3 up!* When Sakura is forced to stay with Syaoran for the summer in Hong Kong, and loses control of the cards, will she have time to capture them before returning to Japan? Please R&R! ^-^
1. Summer Invite

Orenji-chan: Well, this is my first Card Captor Sakura fic...I came up with the idea  
  
And have written this so far, but my best friend Avalon (that's her Real name, not Sakura's last name in the dub x.x) will help too. It starts out a bit slow, but keep reading! It gets better in China! (With Meilin!) Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chinese Cherry Blossom  
  
Chapter 1- Summer Invite  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Mr. Terada's class was filled to the brim with excitement. There were only two days left until summer break! Everyone, naturally, was discussing what he or she would be doing over the summer.  
  
"Me and my cousins are going to Cancun for a week!" Stated Rika, with a little air of arrogance. "They live in Europe, so I don't get to see them often."  
  
"Well, I can't beat that. I'm staying here and going to cheerleading camp. Are you coming Sakura?......Sakura!" Chiharu questioned.  
  
Sakura turned away from the window and blinked.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Honestly, Sakura! It's not summer yet!"  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
"Gomen Nasai. I guess I was just..."  
  
Sakura searched for an answer.  
  
"...enthralled with the window sill?"  
  
Sakura glared at her.  
  
"I was GOING to say I was looking at the Cherry Blossoms. They're almost out of season now..."  
  
Tomoyo looked out the window.  
  
"Well, they were pretty..."  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"Well, what I was asking you before, Sakura, was what you're doing this summer." Repeated Chiharu.  
  
"Oh! Well, I don't know...I guess I'll just be sticking around-unless something else come up!"  
  
Sakura winked at Tomoyo, remembering what happened during spring break.  
  
"So, what about you, Li?" Sakura asked, taking him totally off guard. He looked up from his book in surprise.  
  
"Wha-what about what?"  
  
Tomoyo flicked him in the forehead. (Go Tomoyo! ^-^ a bit out of character, but...I'll shut up now)  
  
"SHE ASKED what you were doing for summer break!"  
  
Li scowled.  
  
"I'm going back to Hong Kong, like ALWAYS!"  
  
Sakura stepped back in surprise.  
  
"Sheesh! So-o-rry!"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Li looked back at his book for a moment, pausing before he jerked his head up and glared daggers at Sakura.  
  
"And DON'T follow me this time!"  
  
Sakura laughed nervously and looked at Tomoyo, who had almost an evil glint in her eye.  
  
'Oh great. Tomoyo with an evil plan. What next?!' Thought Sakura.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"La la la la la..." Sakura sang softly to herself as she was making dinner.  
  
"So, what's for desert?" Kero asked, while licking a lollipop. Sakura did a double take.  
  
"AA! Don't do that Kero! Someone might see you!"  
  
"See who, Kaibutsu?"  
  
"AA! Touya!"  
  
Sakura looked around frantically, Kero was no where to be found. 'He's getting too good at disappearing and popping up. It's scary!' Sakura then turned her attention back to her older brother.  
  
"Um, no one! I was just, err, um, singing a song!"  
  
Touya gave her an odd expression.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Anyway, oto-san said he was coming home early, something about wanting to talk to us about something. Yukito's coming over to."  
  
He stared at an unusual lump in Sakura's pocket.  
  
"Uh, what's in your pocket?"  
  
Sakura looked down.  
  
"Uh...that's um, uh..."  
  
Suddenly the tip of a lollipop stuck out.  
  
"It's an um, a lollipop! Yeah, a lollipop! I, uh, put it there for safe keeping!"  
  
Touya sweatdropped.  
  
"You shouldn't leave candy in your pocket. It'll stick and be hard to get out."  
  
He gave her another queer look.  
  
"I'm gonna go change..."  
  
As soon as he left, Kero popped out.  
  
"AA! My lollipop is all...LINTY!"  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
~*~*~ The Kinomoto's were ready to sit down. Sakura realized that she had forgotten to get an extra plate for Yukito, so she went to do so. After she got it, her father informed her:  
  
"Sakura, don't worry about it. Yukito cancelled, apparently his grandmother is sick."  
  
Sakura stared at the plate in her hands disappointedly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
She went to go put it back. When she returned, Touya was quite upset.  
  
"WHAT?! I'M NOT QUITTING MY JOB!"  
  
Sakura cocked her head.  
  
"Why would you have to give up your summer job on the cruiser?"  
  
"I WOULDN'T! BUT-"  
  
"TOUYA!"  
  
Fujitaka turned to Sakura.  
  
"He didn't let me finish. I was assigned to go on an archaeological dig in Egypt this summer-"  
  
Sakura cut in.  
  
"Where am I going to stay?!"  
  
"...Let me finish! So, I was going to make Touya quit his job. Then-it was the weirdest thing-I got a phone call from Syaoran's mother, in Hong Kong, offering to let you stay with them over spring break."  
  
"What?! But, how...?"  
  
Fujitaka shook his head.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea. But, it was a very generous offer. So, after the last day of school, you and Syaoran are to board the 11:35 plane (It's a half day). She even offered to pay for the ticket."  
  
Sakura's head was spinning. This was all happening way to fast.  
  
"Wait, what about Syaoran...?"  
  
"She said she would inform him tonight. Meilin will be there, so you should have fun!"  
  
'Oh great.' Thought Sakura.  
  
"That's not exactly what I was worried about..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Orenji-chan: There you have it, Chapter 1! I hope you still keep reading! In Case you were wondering, I decided to make Syaoran A little meaner then at the end of the series, because it's More fun to have him that way! I think that's all (I'll think of Something else as soon as I post this...u.u) so, please R&R. Chao for now! ^-^ 


	2. Days of Peril

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, if I did I wouldn't be writing 'fan  
  
Fiction'. Honestly...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Orenji-chan: I'm so sorry I didn't put a disclaimer on the first chapter! u.u And That I kept you waiting for this chapter! Thank you so much, Jen, Kawaii-SakuraSyaoran, and DAnielle Ngo, (Though yours was a Bit long! ^-^) for reviewing! And when I uploaded it, the format Got a bit screwed up, so I'm sorry if it looked weird...Well, on with Chapter 2, and if you have any suggestions I'll be glad to take Them! R&R! (I'm sorry, but most of this chapter will be 'thinking' And I don't like it any more than you do, so bear with me!)  
  
Chinese Cherry Blossom Chapter 2: Day(s) of Peril  
  
~*~*~ At Syaoran's apartment...  
  
Brrrring! Brrrring!  
  
Syaoran glared at the phone, hoping it would stop if he did so. But, it being a phone, didn't.  
  
Brrrring! Brrrring!  
  
He sighed and went to go answer it.  
  
'This better be important...'  
  
"Hello?"  
  
~*~*~ Outward view of the building:  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sakura went hesitantly up to her room.  
  
'How am I supposed to survive with Syaoran for the entire summer?...maybe I should call Tomoyo...'  
  
She reached her room ad went in.  
  
"Hey, Sakura...?"  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Kero's stomach growled.  
  
"Did you bring desert?"  
  
She handed him some pudding and a spoon.  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"..." Kero tilted his head.  
  
"Is...something the matter?"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"I have to spend the summer with Syaoran..."  
  
Kero spit out what he had in his mouth.  
  
"THAT BRAT, LI?! I'M ASSUMING I HAVE TO COME TO THEN?!"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"I...I guess so...I'm going to call Tomoyo..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
At Syaoran's house...  
  
'I CAN'T BELIEVE this is happening to me...this is just great...I feel like kicking something...'  
  
It was then when he noticed his sword in the corner.  
  
'That will do.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
At Sakura's house...again...  
  
"Haha! Of COURSE only this sort of thing would happen to you Sakura! I can't believe I won't be there to get any footage!"  
  
"You're not helping, Tomoyo..."  
  
"I'm sorry! But this is-too-FUNNY!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Ok, ok, fine. Well, if you're going back to that mansion, you'll need new clothes...I have just the thing in mind, too!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"You...don't have to overexert yourself..."  
  
"THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN!"  
  
'Here we go again...'  
  
"Don't you worry, Sakura, with your err... grace and my clothes designs, you'll have Syaoran wrapped around your finger by the next school year!"  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"  
  
"^-^"  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day at Tomoeda Elementary...  
  
"Here, Sakura! I made these last night!"  
  
Tomoyo ran up to her friend with three new outfits, a little more Chinese style, well, as much as ribbons would allow! ^-^  
  
"Uh...You outdid yourself, Tomoyo..."  
  
"^-^"  
  
Syaoran sat down behind them and glared.  
  
"Uh, hi?"  
  
He continued to glare.  
  
"Would it help to say I had absolutely no say in this?"  
  
He glared, and shook his head.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Had nothing to do with what?" Questioned Rika.  
  
Sakura sighed, and repeated the story once again...  
  
~*~*~  
  
That night...  
  
Sakura was packing what she wanted to bring in a large suitcase she was borrowing from Tomoyo.  
  
'The sooner I get this over with the sooner I can get home...' She tried to convince herself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Syaoran had been packed for days.  
  
'This won't be forever...just a couple months...' Thinking this, of course, did not help.  
  
'I guess I'll have to make the best of this...maybe if I ignore her she'll forget I'm there and ignore me...yeah...right...'  
  
With this, he turned out the light and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The final day of school...  
  
Everyone was watching the clock, awaiting the end of the school day, and year.  
  
'Six minutes...six minutes till torture begins...' Thought Syaoran.  
  
He glanced over at Sakura, who was talking with her friends.  
  
'What morons.'  
  
He glanced back up at the clock.  
  
'Five minutes. Boy, time sure flies when you're waiting to have the worst summer of your life...'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sakura laughed at a joke hhhhhhh had just told, and snuck a glance at the clock.  
  
'2 minutes. Gee, that was a little faster than I had hoped...'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo glanced at the clock.  
  
'Any second now...'  
  
She looked at Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
'Honestly, this could be a great soap opera!' She smiled as she thought this, and got an idea.  
  
This was going to be a much more fun summer than she had thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The bell finally rang.  
  
"C'ya!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Everyone exchanged farewells as they rushed out of the classroom. Syaoran made the first attempt.  
  
"We'd better hurry, or we'll miss the plane. Not...like...I care..."  
  
Sakura nodded and gave a 'HELP ME!' glance at Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo went with them to the airport. She unveiled a small camcorder and a new cell phone model her mother made, and gave it to Sakura.  
  
"Here's your going-away present!"  
  
"Err...thanks, Tomoyo. I...guess I'll see you next fall..."  
  
"You may see me sooner than you think!" She said with a wink. (That rhymed!)  
  
Sakura stared at her.  
  
"FLIGHT 119 WILL BE DEPARTING IN 5 MINUTES. PLEASE BOARD NOW!"  
  
"Come on, you're gonna be late!" Said Tomoyo, pushing them towards the terminal.  
  
'Good job, Tomoyo! Keep 'em guessing!'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Orenji-chan: Another chapter down. That was painful to write. u.u. Oh, and In Case you're wondering, I don't plan on making this S&S. I,quite Honestly, can't stand the pairing. ^-^ I think next chapter I'll Finally get to put in my favorite character, Meilin! Please R&R! Oh, and does anyone, by any chance, know the names of  
  
Syaoran's four sisters? If you do, I need to know or else I'll End up making names for them. I really hat how this turned out. Ciao for now! (R&R) & Merry Christmas, Chanukah, Kwanza, Ramadan, or anything else! ^-^ 


	3. On the way

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, though I am glad to watch/read it. Anyone who tries to sue me will learn that it is pointless cuz I don't have a lawyer. I'm only in 7th grade!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Orenji-chan: Hiya again! The format of the last chapter got screwed up again. It's starting to anger me...-__- But, I got a hamster for X-mas! ^-^ It's a female 'tame' Russian Dwarf. Me and my friend Av decided to name her Aurora, after Sleeping Beauty. We were reading the fourth CCS manga. It's so fun to call her Princess Li! (Both of them ^-^) AND my family FINALLY got a DVD player, so my sister and me went out and got 2 subtitled CCS DVDs. (Princess Li! ^-^ And Meiling! ^-^) Anyway, enough of that, roll the fic! (That sounded SO mental! -__-'...)  
  
Chinese Cherry Blossom Chapter 3: On the way...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sakura glanced at her ticket. A-5. She located her seat, and sat down with her carry-ons, which included Kero.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
Sakura looked around. She couldn't remember how to buckle the seatbelt.  
  
"Erm...?"  
  
Syaoran glanced over at Sakura, who was attempting to buckle her seatbelt, and sighed.  
  
'Why me?' He thought for the billionth time.  
  
"Miss, would you like some help?" Asked one of the attendants.  
  
Sakura blushed and looked down.  
  
"Umm...yes...please..."  
  
The lady buckled her seatbelt.  
  
"That's all you have to do. If you need any help, just press this button-"  
  
She pointed to a green button.  
  
"-lunch will be served once we take off. Ok?" She smiled and walked away.  
  
"Dip." Mumbled Syaoran.  
  
Sakura glared at him.  
  
"Did you say something?!"  
  
"Never mind. Leave me alone."  
  
Syaoran turned away as best as he could, and pretended to be interested in the emergency sheet. Apparently, a life jacket was located in the back of the seat in front of him.  
  
Sakura sighed. This wasn't what she had been hoping for...  
  
"Grumble..."  
  
Syaoran looked up from the sheet.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"I'm hungry..."  
  
Syaoran groaned.  
  
"The lady said that we would eat soon!"  
  
"I know..."  
  
Suddenly, the speaker crackled.  
  
"We are preparing to take off. Please make sure that your seatbelt is securely fastened. We will be serving lunch-"  
  
Someone was whispering something to him.  
  
"-err...actually, we will be serving breakfast, because we ran out of asparagus for the lunch, and we have excess microwaveable waffles. Enjoy your flight, we  
  
should be arriving in about 2 hours..."  
  
The speaker crackled again as it was turned off.  
  
"That was pleasant..."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
The plane took off. Sakura gripped the armrests, and tried not to look out the window.  
  
'Taking off and landing are the only bad parts...I'll be fine in a minute...'  
  
Syaoran glared at her, then down at the armrest.  
  
'Stupid plane...3 armrests for 2 people...'  
  
He glanced over and saw a large woman reading a magazine. She smelt like she had sprayed 124 different perfumes on herself. It was quite nauseating.  
  
'She's taking up my other one! Some people...'  
  
Another flight attendant rolled a tray with their 'lunch' down their aisle.  
  
"Here you go-would you like jelly for your toast?"  
  
Syaoran looked down at the 'toast'. It looked like a piece of charcoal.  
  
'Can't hurt, I guess...'  
  
"Sure..."  
  
She handed him a little packet of it, then turned to Sakura.  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Erm...no...that's ok."  
  
She turned to the fat lady.  
  
"And you? Oh boy..."  
  
The fat lady had fallen asleep and was drooling on the top of Syaoran's seat.  
  
"Umm...you may want this..."  
  
She handed him a couple napkins.  
  
"Err...thanks...I guess..."  
  
The attendant walked away and Syaoran tried to ignore the stench and saliva the woman was leaking out.  
  
'Nasty, nasty, nasty, nasty...'  
  
Sakura looked.  
  
"That's kind of nasty..."  
  
He glared at her.  
  
"You think?!"  
  
She cocked her head.  
  
"Sometimes..."  
  
He slapped his forehead.  
  
"This food sucks! What kind of airplane is this?!"  
  
They both looked down and saw Kero attempting to eat part of the 'egg'.  
  
"Kero! How come you keep doing that?!"  
  
"How come you keep making me suffocate in your bags?!"  
  
"Because you don't like being with the luggage."  
  
"Oh...yeah..."  
  
Syaoran fumed.  
  
"You just HAD to bring him along, didn't you?!"  
  
Sakura glared at him.  
  
"Well, I have to have SOMEONE to talk to. And, I don't really trust him to stay at home all summer...for good reason."  
  
"He better not bother me this whole vacation. Remember, it is MY house!"  
  
"I know..."  
  
He turned away, a little, not TO close to the fat lady.  
  
"You know, I hate this as much as you do. Can't we, I don't know, make a truce or something?"  
  
Syaoran glared at the floor.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He glared at her.  
  
"Because I never agreed to this in the first place, you bug me, along with your stuffed animal, this food is nasty, your voice annoys me, and I'm sick of you following me around!"  
  
"Fine then!"  
  
They both turned away from each other. Syaoran looked at the jelly package he had gotten.  
  
'What the...?!'  
  
It was yam jelly. (A/N ^-^ nasty! Haha Princess Li!)  
  
'What kind of demented airline would serve yam jelly?!'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sakura sighed as she looked out the window.  
  
'This isn't turning out to well. I wonder what Tomoyo meant by 'I'll see you sooner than you think'. I guess I'll just have to wait...I sure wish she was here now though...'  
  
Then she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Orenji-chan: I know, lame chapter again. I promise it'll get better soon. Meiling is in the next chapter! Please review, I'm Not going to keep writing if no one is reading! AND!!! I'd appreciate any suggestions. By the way, I'm working on a Fic dedicated to Chiharu. How do ya think that sounds? Thank-Q! Ciao for now! 


End file.
